


First Kiss

by harrisonwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrisonwells/pseuds/harrisonwells
Summary: Cisco can’t believe he wasted all this time pining for Harry when they could have been doing this instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrivikia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/gifts).



> After rereading and tweaking this about a hundred times, I need to just post it already. Not beta'd, so any crappiness is my own fault.
> 
> Some background: Sarah (strivia on tumblr) and I were talking about HR setting Cisco and Harry up. What I quickly wrote up and shared with her isn't Great, so I decided to rewrite the end to share. HR had lured the two into a dinner together. Cisco and Harry ended the night watching movies, and both of them fell asleep on the couch together. This is really cheesy, forgive me.

They're making their way to the cortex when Harry stops abruptly before the two of them round the last bend.  He reaches for Cisco's hand to stop him as well.  Before Cisco can ask what's going on, Harry reaches toward him and cradles Cisco's face with both hands.  Cisco’s heart flutters as Harry slowly bends down, their faces are so close their noses bump together.  He can feel Harry’s breath on his lips.

"May I kiss you?" Harry asks quietly.  The way Harry asked makes it sound like he's never wanted anything so much in his life.  It sends a thrill through Cisco, causing him to shudder slightly.

"Please," Cisco whispers, his voice catching.  And so Harry does.  It’s soft and tentative, as if he thinks Cisco may change his mind.  The kiss doesn’t last long, and Cisco immediately mourns the loss of Harry’s lips on his.

When Harry pulls back, he studies Cisco’s face.  "You're beautiful," he murmurs, running his thumb along Cisco’s lower lip.  Cisco closes his eyes at the touch, his lips tingling.

Harry pushes his hand into Cisco's hair, and his time, there is no hesitation.  He knows Harry cares for him, but this... Harry is putting so much of himself into the kiss.  Cisco can feel the months of longing between them.  It's amazing.  He can’t believe he wasted all this time pining for Harry when they could have been doing this instead.

Cisco tugs on Harry’s shirt to draw him closer, needing more.  Harry responds by wrapping his free arm around Cisco's waist.  Cisco's never been kissed like this, by anyone.  He practically melts.  In that moment, it feels like it’s just the two of them in the world.  He wishes it never had to end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first harrisco fic I've ever shared outside of a handful of friends. I'm not super in love with it, and I know it's trope-y, but I hope at least some of you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
